fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhardt James MacReady
= Master Sergeant Reinhardt James MacReady = "I don't quite understand why you're so enamored with me, Angelika. But... If that's how you really feel, I'll do my best to keep pace with it." - MacReady, to Angelika, on the latter confessing her affections. Full name-- Reinhardt James MacReady Race--Human Age-- 24 Eyes--Brown Hair-- Black Height--5' 10" Weight-- 186 Lbs. 'Innate Element--'''None Preferred weapon(s)--CSG-Issued Firearms Like--Jetbikes, Guitar Music, Angelika, his work with the CSG Dislikes--Discussing his family life, mushrooms MacReady is a member of the Renalian Corporate Sector Guard. Originally joining it as a duty to his parents (who, in turn, were mostly in law enforcement), his life was forever changed when a certain cyborg construct who came to got him swept up in a host of ongoing occurences in the capital. a career soldier and officer, MacReady has been at his job for over half a decade. He tends to be somewhat of a loner and has a completely unspectacular track-record as a member of the CSG, but this relative mundanity hides a deeper story he doesn't like to address. In truth, MacReady grew up in what can only be called a broken family life. With parents of different (and outright ''warring) nationalities, he was shuttled around between both Paramis and Renalia for the bulk of his childhood, rarely having time to put his feet down or establish any real ties to any region or group of friends as his family often used him as a prop in ongoing power struggles against one another with the sort of Machiavellian scheming that only comes from having parents entrenched in their respective poilitical spheres. With his home life essentially lopsided, he had himself declared emancipated around his 17th birthday and enrolled in the academy in Central after showing enough aptitude to get himself sponsored by Mainland's CSG recruitment branch. MacReady's defining trait is his surprising acceptance of bizarre circumstances; few things really rattle the guy after what he's seen both at his work and due to his ongoing relationship with Angelika. Initially, the young VARS unit entered a completely one-sided affection for the guardsman, though given time and some more experience with him, Angelika gradually got him to open up a bit to her; MacReady has often questioned why she's locked onto him when someone like Angelika could arguably do much better; the VARS rebuffs all such criticisms and insists that this is the way things are. In truth, Angelika relies on MacReady to keep her grounded - the importance of her series to the VARS project and the sheer scale of the things she's seen means she often winds up dealing with situations well beyond the capacity of most to deal with. In MacReady, Angelika sees something she wants more than anything else - a life as a normal girl, free of the responsibility of her being a cyborg construct, and free to have something resembling normalcy. The fact that MacReady doesn't question this, arguably, is exactly what the young cyborg needs.